


The Talk

by TheDoctor101



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29386950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDoctor101/pseuds/TheDoctor101
Summary: Finn continues to try and convince their moms who they are. Catra tries to deal with parent anxiety and The Futurist bides their time.
Kudos: 5





	The Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Another new chapter in my Finn saga...
> 
> This is the fifth installment so read the Date, The Mentor, The Meeting and The Story before this in that order. We'll see how long I can keep the 'The ' theme going. I hope you're all enjoying. Please feel free to leave feedback, good or bad. Its all learning.
> 
> I've changed the layout a bit as it looked a bit jumbled before, let me know if its better.
> 
> A few personal notes on this one.
> 
> I'm suspected ASD which makes a lot of sense given my life but I have to wait potential 4 years to be tested/evaluated. My little boy is diagnosed ASD so Entrapta (who was a character I adored anyway) speaks to me a lot. I've included a personal quirk of mine to her character. I won't point it out but if its really stand out and odd for her I can change it. I thought it fitted.
> 
> I also grew up in a physically abusive household where my mother was a victim of domestic violence. Experiencing that caused me a lot of fears when I was about to become a parent myself. I've taken some of that and applied that to Catra as I thought it fit her character and experiences. Write what you know as they say.
> 
> Thanks to all who are continuing to read and enjoy. As I said last time, I'm relatively new to prose as my writing experience is comic scripting but I have written a novel that's with a few beta readers. Anything that can be done better I will try to do so. I think I got all pronoun preference right again but if one or more slip through, let me know and I'll promptly fix!
> 
> Update-I didn't post the story, just this intro again. Honestly its a miracle I survive getting out of bed...

Staring at Finn on the other side of the table Adora and Catra are both uncertain how to stand or what to say. They keep looking at each other and then Finn nervously, both seemingly at a loss at being able to find the words. Eventually after a few moments of looking between their future parents, Finn laughs nervously and rubs the back of their blonde hair. 

‘I guess this is pretty weird for you guys huh?’ Finally with the silence being broken it is Catra who finds it in herself to respond with her trademark defensive sarcasm 

‘No a kid that claims to be ours from the future shows up every day.’ Frowning in response to Catra, Finn looks to Adora and then back again before offering a weak smile in response 

‘Hey, I always wanted a sibling. Although I guess I had more than enough friends that were like siblings to me…’ Seeing that the young person before her is struggling, Adora sighs and decides to be the one of her and Catra to try reaching out. 

‘Okay, Entrapta says you are who you say you are. You can imagine that we have questions.’ ‘Lots of questions.’ Catra agrees ‘Dozens actually.’ Adora continues before Catra extends both her arms wide ‘Hundreds!’ Seeing his parents like this, Finn can’t help but let out a little laugh, one this time that remarkably sounds like Catra’s. Both Adora and Catra stare at Finn with stunned expressions until they manage to catch themselves and clears their throat in an attempt to stop laughing. 

‘Sorry, its just seeing you two like this. Man, you guys never changed.’ The laughter fades and soon is replaced by a look of haunted sadness on Finn’s face which Adora immediately finds herself drawn to. 

‘Hey, you okay?’ Looking to Adora, Finn sees their future mothers face full of concern and affection. It takes everything in them not to burst into tears and wrap their arms around her and never let go. 

‘Sorry, this is hard.’ Finn stated, deciding that being honest to a certain degree would be wise for the time being. Telling a version of the truth is going to be a lot easier to keep track of than a series of lies and it would break Finn’s heart to have to lie to the people they loved most. 

‘I’ve heard the stories and I always wondered what you guys were like back then…I mean now. Its something else to be here, to witness it.’ Lowering their head somewhat, Finn doesn’t see Catra and Adora exchange frowns of concern over the young person before them.

Outside, watching but not hearing what’s going on, Bow seems to be on the edge and is pressing close to Glimmer. 

‘What’s going on? What do you think they’re saying? Do you think they’re bonding? Why is it so important to me that they’re bonding!?’ Trying not to lose patience with her fiancé, Glimmer does her best to ignore him and focus on the spell. 

‘Did somebody say SWIFT WIND?!’ The sudden appearance of the talking horse catches both Glimmer and Bow off guard, breaking the spell and losing their view of Catra, Adora and Finn. While on the ground, Glimmer and Bow look up at Swift Wind with mild annoyance as the loyal She-Ra steed poses unaware of their intrusion. 

‘You guys are up pretty late so I guess that this means it’s a partyyyyyy! Well you can’t spell partyyyyy without Swift Wind! Actually you can and trying to do so would be pretty much impossible but still! I am here to help keep this party goin!’ Getting up and helping Glimmer do the same, Bow sighs as he regards the overly energetic Swift Wind. 

‘Its not a party,’ a suddenly very tired sounding Bow explains ‘we have a situation. Its kind of complicated.’ Laughing off Bow’s statement with a single ‘ha’, Swift Wind declares  
‘Complicated?! I’m a magical talking horse with rainbow wings that is bonded to an embodiment of an ancient warrior who is also sometimes a Princess who eats the last of the ice cream when she thinks no one is looking! I doubt you can throw me with anything more complicated than that!’ Opening her mouth to speak, Glimmer pauses and regards Swift Wind closely 

‘Wait…what did you say about Adora and ice cream?’ Suddenly darting his eyes back and forth nervously, Swift Wind turns their entire attention towards Bow. 

‘Bow! Buddy! You say you’ve got something complicated for old Swift Wind to chew on? Hit me with it!’ Wondering if she’ll let this change of subject slide, Glimmer notices someone is missing from the corridor. ‘Wait…where did Entrapta go?’ 

This causes Bow to frantically look around for the missing scientist while Swift Wind misses the point entirely 

‘Entrapta’s here?! Are we playing hide and seek?! Say no more! Swift Wind awayyyyyyyyy.’ Before Glimmer or Bow can stop him, Swift Wind vanishes to search for Entrapta. ‘Great, now he’s gone too…’ Glimmer muses 

‘I hope Catra and Adora are having better luck with the kid when we can’t even keep track of a grown up Princess and a talking horse.’ A though occurs to Bow that makes his eyes widen in concern 

‘Oh no….do you think we’re going to be….bad parents?’ Looking to her fiancé with an equal look of concern, Glimmer is unsure how to answer as Melog watches them both and offers them both a meow. 

While all this is going on outside the room, Adora and Catra continue to try to get measure of the stranger before them who claims to be their kid. 

‘You’ve got to understand kid that we’re a little wary here.’ Trying not too much to sound like the proverbial ‘bad cop’ Catra was trying to keep a level head because she could see that the empathy and care Adora had for nearly everyone was coming out hard. This wasn’t a problem for Catra mind, she loved how Adora cared for everyone that seemed to be in trouble or in need but she was wary of letting her guard down too much, despite her every instinct being drawn to Finn for reasons she couldn’t explain. 

‘This seems to be really hard on you,’ Adora observes ‘why do it at all? I mean there has to be risks right? You’ve already changed the past just by being here…I think.’ Glancing over to Catra, Adora notices her girlfriend regarding her with a raised eyebrow. 

‘What? I know stuff! I know lots of stuff! Go ahead and ask me what an Aunt is!’ Waiting for Adora to finish, Finn lets out a big sigh and suddenly looks very nervous. They rub the back of their blonde hair nervously and avoids meeting the gaze of their parents as they answer. 

‘This is the tricky part. I can’t exactly tell you? I mean I’m here to change something, that I can say. I’m just worried the more I say and the more you guys know…the more everyone knows about my time that it could make things worse. I know this all sounds crazy but you guys have to believe me…I’m here to help.’ Looking at them with pleading eyes, Finn waits for their parents to decide what to do with them. 

‘I don’t believe it.’ Catra says catching both Adora and Finn’s attention. Seeing the serious expression on their mother’s face, Finn’s heart sinks and they fear that perhaps they’ve come all this way for something. ‘This kid wants us to believe that they’ve travelled back in time to help us but can’t tell us why. They think we’re going to buy this on next to no information and just go along with it?’ 

Silence meets Catra’s question which is then broken when she lets out her trademark laugh, an echo of the one Finn produced earlier. ‘Wow, they are such an idiot.’ Looking towards Adora with the deepest love in her eyes, Catra can’t help but smile ‘There’s no doubt about it. The kid got my looks but they seem to have got your brains.’ 

For a moment Adora looks mildly offended but then Catra laughs again and she finds herself staring at Finn who looks relieved beyond belief. ‘I guess she believes you and you know what? So do I?’ 

Afraid to move, Finn remains motionless as their moms approach them from either side. ‘What are you two…’ Before Finn can say anything else, both Catra and Adora hug them. Unable to help themselves, Finn allows a tear to fall down their furry face. ‘Give us time to really come to grips with this kid but…know this. We got your back.’ The statement is like music to Finn’s ears as they close their eyes and enjoy the embrace.

Outside the room, Bow stands nervously wishing he knew what was going on inside when Glimmer reappears holding a very happy looking Entrapta.

‘I loveeeee teleporting. Do you think it’s something I could maybe one day artificially replicate? What a day! Two new friends and a new project to work on. It’s like its my birthday!’ Seeing Entrapta get the look on her face she gets where she practically has stars in her eyes and is lost in regards to the current conversation, Bow turns to Glimmer with a hint of concern on his face. 

‘Did she say…two friends?’ Looking less than pleased with their friend, Glimmer crosses her arms and glares at the completely unaware Entrapta who is making low noises of curiosity to herself in her daze. 

‘I found her outside Double Trouble’s room…I mean cell which was EMPTY!’ Upon hearing this Bow puts both his hands on either side of his head in a panic ‘They escaped?! How!? That room has like…two locks on it!’ Making a mental note to herself to get an actual dungeon in the castle, Glimmer gestures towards Entrapta ‘Not so much as escaped as they were…let out.’ 

A lightbulb practically goes on over Bow’s head as they look at Entrapta who seems to snap out of her current distraction and waves at Bow and Glimmer innocently with only the former of the two returning the gesture awkwardly. Before Glimmer can start to question Entrapa about what happened, the door to the room behind them and Adora and Catra come out with the latter stroking Melog’s head affectionately at the first opportunity. Momentarily distracted from the business with Entrapta, Glimmer looks at her two friends eagerly asking 

‘Well?’ As if in answer to her question, Finn comes out and is welcomed by Melog who jumps up at them and licks their face. Laughing and stroking Melog’s face, Finn hugs the cat like alien while everyone looks on. 

‘That is so adorable!’ Bow cries out in spite of himself. ‘We think they’re telling the truth. It’s hard to come to terms with but hey, coming to terms with crazy stuff is what we do best sometimes. I’d like you to meet our kid, Finn.’ Gesturing towards Finn, Adora has a slightly wary smile on her face as Glimmer and Bow seem unsure what to say or do. 

‘Helloooo’ rushing forward and shaking Finn’s hand frantically, Entrapta seems all too eager to welcome them to the group. ‘So nice to meet you!’ Looking at Entrapta with a raised eyebrow and laughing slightly Finn observes ‘We already met.’ Blinking at Finn blankly, Entrapta keeps shaking their hand eagerly. 

‘Anyway…’ Finn looks towards the rest of the people gathered around them. Even though they have been accepted and believed it is clear the situation is still a little awkward for everyone. ‘Don’t worry.’ They state, reading the atmosphere. ‘We’re going to figure this out together. That’s what you guys usually do in my time anyway.’ ‘Before anyone can add anything to the situation, Swift Wind seems to appear out of nowhere dramatically. 

‘I win! None of you were able to find me! I thought behind the nearest pot plant was a bad idea at first but I guess I underestimated my own super cool stealth skills! Hiding behind one of their wings mysteriously, Swift Wind peers over the top of it and notices Finn’s presence after a few moments. ‘Ehhhhh who’s the kid? They’re new right? I think they’re new…’ 

After introductions are made, Swift Wind is talking Finn’s ears off, Glimmer and Bow are trying to figure out what happened with Double Trouble from a constantly distracted Entrapta while Catra and Adora standing with the former stroking Melong. Neither of them are able to take their eyes off Finn who is laughing at something Swift Wind has said. 

‘Our kid huh? Who would have thought a kid we raised would survive this long?’ The joke was meant to ease the oddness of the situation but Adora could tell Catra was distracted and reached out to hold her hand which caused her to jump slightly and Melog’s fur to turn red if for but a moment. 

‘Sorry! Didn’t mean to spook you.’ Giving Adora an ‘as if’ look, Catra glances back towards Finn which prompts Adora to squeeze her hand. ‘Talk to me.’ Adora urges ‘Don’t keep it all in.’ After a moment, Catra sighs and then turns around so that no one can see her but Adora. ‘Its just sometimes…when we were growing up and I was you know…a little head over heels in love with a certain blonde dumbass I thought. Maybe someday we could be together and have a family.’ 

Before Catra can continue she catches Adora looking a bit taken aback and misinterprets it ‘Don’t make fun of me okay! I was just a dumb kid. Not as dumb as you of course.’ Folding her arms signaling she might be done talking, Catra sulks for a moment until Adora reaches out and rubs behind her girlfriends ear. ‘Hey…that’s cheating.’ An instantly relaxed Catra admits before looking at Adora knowingly ‘I should never told you about that.’ She whispers before Adora shrugs innocently ‘Told me about what?’ She blushes before adding ‘Tell me about what you used to think about, I promise I won’t make fun of you. Not over something like this.’ 

Knowing Adora wouldn’t lie to her, Adora relaxes even further and nods before continuing ‘I didn’t know if it would happen. Some of it seemed so impossible given you know everything but I used to dream…it was the thing that kept me going. I think…when you left…I thought that dream would never be and it kind of broke me for a while. Then…then I thought if we had a kid…if we somehow could figure out the rest…what kind of parent would I be. We didn’t have the best upbringing and I worred…I worried all that hatred and anger and judgment…it would just carry on. I wouldn’t want it to but sometimes…I just felt so angry and I didn’t want to make any kid…our kid go through what we…what I had to go through.’ Lowering her head in shame, Catra feels Melog rub against her leg and meow softly while its mane turns a deeper shade of blue. 

Seeing tears fall from Catra’s face and onto the floor, Adora looks behind her and checks no one is paying attention. She knows that even after all this time, Catra wouldn’t want to appear weak and confident no one is watching, Adora takes her girlfriend by both hands.

‘Hey, see that kid over there?’ Glancing back slightly, Catra takes in Finn as they laugh with Swift Wind and looks back to Adora before nodding. ‘They seem pretty great. I bet you had a big part of that. Remember the first night you stayed here we stayed up and talked about not letting the past control you?’ Again, Catra nods and smiles through her tears 

‘Where did my dummy go? When did you learn to say all the right things?’ Shrugging Catra stands up on her tip toes slightly to kiss her girlfriends forehead. ‘You’ll do great. Maybe its me we have to worry about. I can’t find my stuffed Kowl, its amazing Finn didn’t end up on some distant planet or something.’ Laughing slightly, Catra looks into Adora’s eyes before wiping away the last of her tears and putting both her arms on Adora’s shoulders. ‘You always know the right thing to say.’ 

Watching Adora blush, Catra smiles somewhat mischievously before looking back to make sure that it’s still the case that no one can hear what the couple say to each other. ‘Besides,’ Catra says in a very husky whispered tone ‘if we’re going to have a kid…maybe I should move into your room. Save me trying to ne all stealthy and cross the corridor every night. Although I bet the guards know what we get up to.’ 

The last comment completely floors Adora who turns beet red and tries to respond but all that comes out of her mouth is a lot of half broken words and awkward noises. ‘Hey, what are you guys talking about?’ So completely entranced by Catra, Adora didn’t even notice Finn approach them and jumps away from her girlfriend’s embrace immediately. 

‘Nothing! Good things! Normal things! Things that are completely appropriate for normal conversation!’ Hiding her smile behind her hand, Catra does her best to keep herself under control as Finn looks towards them both puzzingly. 

‘Well anyway, if I’m to do what I need to do I’m going to need some help. Like I said back in the room, I can’t say too much but there are people I’m going to need to talk to.’ Grateful for an excuse to talk to her apparent future child about anything else, Adora over eagerly nods. 

‘Uh-huh, totally, whatever you want. You got it. You name it, I’ll get it.’ Seeing that his mom is acting somewhat strangely, Finn looks to Catra who in an attempt to still control her laughter, avoids their look of puzzlement. ‘Am I missing something here mom?’ Hearing the word ‘mom’ grounds both Adora and Catra immediately and Finn picks up on it. They stand awkwardly, looking at each other then Finn and seem uncertain. 

‘Look I get this might be weird and tough for you…well this is all weird and tough but…we’re not really your moms. Not yet. Would you mind using our names? At least for now?’ Feeling guilty asking such a big thing of Finn, Catra already feels like a horrible parent even though she technically isn’t even one yet. For a few moments, Finn says nothing then gives both Adora and Catra a smile that makes their hearts melt a little. 

‘I get it. I can do that.’ Nodding appreciably, Catra looks to Adora who gives her a grateful smile. As usual they were of a similar mind on the topic. ‘Thanks Finn…so what do you need.’ Thinking again for a moment, Finn looks past Catra to the group assembled outside the room they’d been in before who are talking amongst themselves easily. ‘I think first things first is I’m going to need to speak to the Princess Alliance. All of them.’

While Finn makes their request, a figure in a long grey cloak tries to shield their face from a sandstorm deep in the Crimson Waste. The figure was attempting to get to the bar in the Waste, seek shelter and maybe some food depending on what was on the menu. They had gotten lost but now remembered that if they kept straight ahead, they would reach the bar soon despite the fierce nature of the sand. Keeping on their path for some moments, the figure pauses and looks ahead. They know they should carry onwards to get to their destination faster but something compels them to take another path. Battling with their best judgment for several moments, the figure eventually turns and goes back the way they came in order to get to their destination that ultimately now thanks to their detour they will never reach. Watching the figure depart is a grey Horde robot from behind a wall that seems to be invisible to all that may take a similar route in the expansive desert. 

Behind the robot, the Futurist’s mighty tower stands tall and at the top working at a floating screen filled with First One’s writing, the Futurist is so focused on their task they don’t hear one of their other robots approach. 

‘Master, one of our guard bots has reported. Your outer shield is active. No one can see us and anyone approaching your grand citadel is compelled to seek an alternate route.’ After a few moments of not responding, The Futurist turns in their armour and looms over their drone. 

‘Of course it works!’ They state ‘Are you questioning my skills?’ The drone does not respond and watches as the Futurist presses a hand against their armours helmet. ‘Ughhh…forgive me drone. The headache’s they are getting increasingly troublesome. I need another drone to fetch my medicine.’ The drone nods and turns to leave but before they can do so, The Futurist reaches out and clasps them on their shoulder. The hand of the Futurist’s armour is claw like and taps against the chest of the drone making a dull metallic sound. 

‘Have the scout drone’s ascertained our temporal placement?’ After a few moments, the drone turns around once more ‘We appear to be approximately 20 years in the past.’ For a few moments the Futurist says nothing then they begin to laugh. The laugh starts out low then erupts into a menacing, echoing horrific sound corrupted by the armour disguising the voice of the wearer. 

‘Oh…too precious. Fetch me my medicine drone.’ The drone marches off and the Futurist walks through a massive lab filled with other similar drones working on screens similar to the ones they were working on. Eventually the Futurist reaches the far end of the room where two armed drones stand on either side of a sealed door. 

‘Successfully installed?’ Both the drones nod ‘Let me see.’ Upon the Futurists order, the door opens and before them a pod moves forward from beneath a hidden passage. Soon the pod looms before The Futurist filled with a bubbling red liquid that reflects against the massive armour giving the hordee Leader a sinister red glow.

‘The abomination is here. They have taken us back to before it all started, when they thought it had all ended. The heart has been activated only mere months ago. The…’magic’ is at its peak. By coming to change things, the abomination has given a beautiful gift. It will take time but we are hidden. We have time to plan, to build more of the drones. Already the factory on the 53rd floor produces several hundred a day. Not that I need them of course. I’ve already killed them all once. Imagine, I get to do it all over again. Then once I have the abomination and…rid myself of its interference I can perfect the temporal gateway. I can keep going back. Killing them over and over. Again and again. I can bring order to this world, to all worlds through history…time and again. It will be so glorious.’ 

Reaching out, the Futurist pressed their armoured hand against the glass pod before them. ‘I know you can hear me even now. Do not worry my love. I will repay the gift you gave me so long ago. I will make sure these…Princesses will learn that my way…the proper order of things is for the best. Even if it means that I get the absolute pleasure of seeing them dead across time.’ 

Chucking to themselves, The Futurist removes their hand from the pod which disappears shortly where it came from. Turning their back on the sealing door, The Futurists returns to their previous station, the plans they have for Finn and the others shaping in their mind.

To Be Continued


End file.
